


Risk to Remain

by Motchi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: F/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29403441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Motchi/pseuds/Motchi
Summary: “And the day came when the risk to remain tight in a bud was more painful than the risk it took to blossom.” —Anaïs NinA small “missing moment” before it all starts to unwind. Leslie/Tifa
Relationships: Leslie Kyle & Tifa Lockhart, Leslie Kyle/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 18
Kudos: 16
Collections: Tifa's Harem Valentine's Day Fic Exchange





	Risk to Remain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NarayanFX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarayanFX/gifts).



> ...who asked for Leslie/Tifa, but all she got was this lousy t-shirt that ignored her prompts. Sorry in advance! Or, conversely, if you liked it—I meant to do that.
> 
> Thank you to my live-in beta, Mr. Motchi, and my feedbackers, [**SixthNight**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SixthNight) and [**Hey_Pretty**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_Pretty).

Leslie hates his job.

When Sam's wagon rolls up to the mansion ( _as it always does_ ) the girl Leslie helps from it takes him by surprise. He doesn't say anything ( _because who is he to judge?_ ) but Sector 7's prettiest bartender is the last person he expects to audition.

She's exactly the don's type, however, more than Merle ever was. As Leslie takes in her dress, her makeup, her bright eyes and youthful limbs, he can't help but ask, "You sure you wanna be here?"

"Absolutely," she ( _was it Tifa?_ ) says.

Then her chin lowers in a way that reminds Leslie of the charging crispshay he and Merle ran from on their one date to the train graveyard. This girl doesn't have pincers for a jaw, but word has it she's got hammers for fists and a roundhouse that could take a man's head off.

He hates his job, but maybe this Tifa…( _yeah,_ _maybe she'll be all right_ ).

Leslie leads her into the mansion, and from the shadow of his cap brim he watches as Tifa pretends to ignore the whistles and catcalls of the don's men. Disgust fills him ( _as it always does_ ), but this time he's got half a mind to tell them to shut up, shut _up, that's not how you talk to a lady, you shit-for-brains ass—_

"Holes." The word slips out before Leslie can stop it, and he blanches at what could've been a dangerous mistake. He's been careful to keep a hat on his rage, even around Corneo, but this girl, Tifa, is doing something to him. Just like Merle did.

When they reach the staircase, Leslie motions for Tifa to proceed. She looks up at the row of closed doors and hesitates ( _just like Merle did_ ), but it lasts for only a second. She tucks in her chin. Her hand grabs hold of the banister and she begins to climb. Her knuckles are rougher than Merle's ( _duh, buddy_ ), and as Leslie follows, he notes that Tifa's legs are longer, her arms thicker.

It galls him to think of Corneo touching her. Leslie's escorted many women up these very stairs, but this is the first time he's felt sick with hate for his job. He wants her to run away from there, hide in his shitty apartment where no one would think to look. Where maybe one day she'll burn dinner and cry about it, but he'll only laugh. Where maybe they'll tear at each other's clothes while their mouths land on undiscovered skin. Where one morning he'll be wrapped inside those glorious arms and legs and ask her—

Leslie catches himself. He opens the door to one of the rooms and says, "Someone will get you when it's time."

"Right," Tifa says. Down goes the boxer's chin before she strides through the doorway.

Leslie closes the door behind her. He swallows. Then he locks it. He hates his job so fucking much.

But this girl. ( _Maybe_ _she'll be)_

"…All right," Leslie finishes.

**Author's Note:**

> This author replies to comments unless on hiatus.


End file.
